Dragon Song
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "Dragon Song, a guild which had been known for their essentially powerful and talented mages. However, like the dragons, they will disappear without a trace of themselves when they had finished their jobs..." [OC Submission: Open] Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners: Cover art is by id: 29647070 at Pixiv.
1. Chapter 1

"Gramps! We're out for a job!" Natsu shouted out that the whole guild heard. As usual, he is with his team mates, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy. "Oh, go ahead!" The master complied and the rest of the members soon send them off. "They're cheerful as always, aren't they Master?" Mira commented and also smiled as she cleaned the glasses.  
"Yes they do."  
"Especially when we finally get our guild back!" The members commented. It was two months since their victory at the Grand Magic Games and now, they are enjoying their daily lives. Going to jobs, drinking, and brawling... Yep. The usual daily thing.

At that moment, a bird came in flying and had placed a letter towards where Makarov is sitting. And soon flew away. In curiosity, Makarov opened the letter and his expression soon turned unreadable. "Mira, what kind of job did Natsu and his team had taken?"  
"It's to capture the thieves that are sabotaging the town... why?"  
"The client had just told me that another guild has finished the job."  
Hearing that, all the members stopped whatever they are doing.  
"EEEEHHH!?"  
"IS IT SABERTOOTH!?"  
"NO! IT COULD BE THE PEGASUS!"  
"OR MAYBE LAMIA SCALE!"  
"No. It's none of those names." Makarov simply replied. "The guild's name is..."

"Dragon Song?" "Yes... I have informed your guild master already. You aren't?" The client, an old lady inquired. "We apologize ma'am. We weren't informed when we left for the job." Erza bowed and apologized. "That's fine dear. And Dragon Song isn't that much well known after all." "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "Once the members finished their jobs, they would always leave without anyone seeing how they look like. But their names." She explained. She look over ahead at the road in front of them, noticing three silhouette's. She smiled and said. "Ah! There they are! You're lucky they haven't returned to their guild yet. They are such good children too!" Hearing that, the team turned to where the old lady pointed out where the three figures are...

"Mission accomplished!" The three figures did a high-five at each other. Not noticing that they have been seen by the Fairy Tail members. It was a group of two boys and one girl. One of the boys had black hair and deep blue eyes. Having to wear a black short sleeved shirt and trousers. The other boy had white hair and silver eyes, his hair spiked and messy and he wore a green jacket underneath his white shirt and grey trousers. The last of the group, the girl had sky blue hair and eyes. Having a brown vest which covered her green sleeveless shirt and black shorts visible underneath her brown skirt. "Let's go!" The white haired boy called and he jumped, water starting to form under his feet and he flew above. The girl followed suit just that it was the wind gathering under her feet. The last remaining boy, though, he raised his arm and with a motion of his hand, called upon a magic seal in front of him. Chanting something inaudible for the Fairy Tail members to hear, a roar is then heard and something large landed in front of them. "A wyvern!?" They exclaimed in shock but the boy seems unfazed. He simply jumped up to the Wyvern's neck. Stroking it's scales gently. The wyvern roared and flew above.

"Is that... summoning magic?" Gray wondered. "That is like, one of the rarest magic to be found!" Lucy cried. "Let's go after them!" Natsu shouted. "Aye!" Happy agreed and soon carried Natsu away before none of the three could have a chance to stop Natsu. "Man, I knew he's an idiot but this is just beyond that." Gray sighed. "I can't believe him sometimes... We're the only ones that can't fly up there..." Lucy sighed along. At that time, a light glowed from under them and took them away from where they were. The old lady could only stare at the baggage that Erza had left. "What to do...?"

-  
At the same time, Sting and Rogue, along with their Exceed partner's left the town. Feeling disappointed. "Dragon Song... huh?" Rogue wondered. "No one had ever seen how the members look like. Only the names are the clues..." Sting muttered, deep in thought. "Sting-kun, if no one knows how they look like, does that mean they are really strong?" Lector wondered. This caused a chuckle to erupt from the Sabertooth master. "That's pretty much an overstatement since we never knew how strong they are."

"Yeow!" They heard the voice of someone wincing in pain as they fell. They shifted their attention from the road behind them to the source of the voice. It's an exceed, white in fur wearing a white summer dress, her ruby red eyes are glassy as if she's about to cry. "Haha! You fell again clumsy Aria!" Another voice laughed. They soon noticed another exceed alike to the fallen one. With the difference that this one wear a black shirt and shorts. She is flying and accompanied by a boy younger with amber brown hair and crimson red eyes, wearing a short sleeved jersey above his black shirt and jeans walking to her left and the other, a girl with blue hair with some purple tint hue visible due to the light, wearing a white colored goth loli dress, crouched to the fallen exceed. "Just ignore what Ilya said. You know better." She said as she lifted the exceed off from the ground."But... But... WAAAAHHHHH!" The exceed, Aria cried and gripped onto the girl's neck. Causing her to sigh. "Aria, I'll treat you some ice cream if you stop crying." That caught her attention. "Really...?" "Yeah. Now come on, we have to come back home." The girl chided and Aria nodded. Letting her grip go and casted Aera onto herself. She carried the girl and Ilya just stared impatiently as she had been carrying the boy for some while. "Took you long enough! Let's go home!" Ilya said and flew up with the boy on tow. Aria catching up with her.

When they finally, Sting then saw Lector who is still looking above where the exceed's had taken their partners away. Rogue chuckled softly at Frosch who is at the same state as Lector. Sting then teased. "Aw~ how cute~. Did Lector just found his first love?" That snapped the brown exceed out of his daze and he defended with a faint blush visible to Sting at his face. "N- no! Sting-kun! You're wrong!"  
"Really? It looks like you did~."  
"No!"  
"Alright you two." Rogue cut in and stopped them. "Hey Sting, how about we follow them? They were from that guild that we were just talking about." Sting is a bit taken by surprise as he heard Rogue but it is replaced fast with a grin. "You're on pal." They look at their exceed partner's -Frosch luckily snapped out thanks to Lector- and they nodded. Casting Aera and carry their partner's up to the sky.

-  
There was nothing but clouds. But they don't care. The count is one minute from land in their clock and when they finished counting 60 seconds mentally, they landed on a cloud which seems to be safe for landing. When they did, another group had arrived at the same time as them. The white haired boy looked at them in glee. "Corona! Luna!" In notice, the teenager's who were younger than them greeted back. "LEON-NII!" They grouped together to a mark that is similar to their guild mark. Leon soon asked. "How's the job?"  
"It was a piece of cake! Luna and I did it in a flash!"  
"Hahaha! Us too!"  
"Can you guys lower down a bit? I'm trying to focus on the spell here." The raven haired boy told them which they agreed on. Chanting some words, the group is transported away from where they were and to a land. Surrounding them are Asian like oriental buildings. Though they seem old, they give a good tranquil feeling to them. "Ne, Jou?" The sky blue haired girl called. "What?" The girl simply turned her back towards the group. Looking what's in front of her and said. "Looks like we had uninvited guests."

"Whaa~? I thought we hid well!"  
"That was fast..."  
The figures said and revealed themselves. Shocking most of the group for they recognized them all too well. Sabertooth's twin dragons and Fairy Tail's Salamander along with his partner, Happy. Jou, however, didn't react surprised and only sighed. "Aniki is going to get mad at us..."

"There's no reason for me to get mad at this Jou. I knew this before you." A voice cutted in and stopped Jou's terrain of thought. They look at a boy with white hair and red eyes. His appearance almost similar to Jou though his demeanor showed that he's older and the fact that he wore a white yukata with a red obi tying it. "Greetings Natsu-kun. Rogue-san, and Master Sting. I'm Dragon Song's master, Rei." He introduced himself. The three visitors looked in surprise. "Are you thinking that Rei-san is too young to be a guild master?" The girl cut their thoughts and when they stare at her, she simply said. "Your face tells it all." "Now now Ellis. Leave it be. And without further ado..." The master cued, understanding the meaning, the members of Dragon Song shouted.

"Welcome to Dragon Song!"

* * *

TransparentAnswer: Re-edited due to spelling errors and it's gotten a bit hacked up for some reason when I sent the edited version so some of the things are changed up because the rest of the text are all hacked up... And I could've finished it sooner but I got sick and too lazy to finish it till today...*Sweat drop* As for the application...

* * *

Allies of the dragons:  
Fairy Tail: 2 (1 Male and 1 Female)  
Blue Pegasus: 3 (2 Males and 1 Female. 1 Spot for the female character is already taken.)  
Lamia Scale: 3 (1 Male and 2 Females. 1 spot for the Male character is already taken.)  
Sabertooth: 2 (The spot for the female characters taken and the remaining two are for Male OC's. Also, they must be new as I pointed in the first chapter, this Sabertooth is when Sting had taken the position of the master from Jiemma who left in the aftermath of the Eclipse gate plot.)

Messengers of the dragons:  
S-class team: 4 (2 Males and 2 Females)  
Ace of the guild: 0 (The spot has been taken)  
Joker of the guild: (Joker's are like trump cards which is never seen.) 0 (All three spots has been taken! Sorry!)

* * *

That's all. Oh, if I find your OC to be Mary Sue/ Gary Stu (Perfect in anything, everyone likes them, those who hate them will get beaten up by their friends, easily forget a trauma, etc.), I'll reject them in a flash. Sorry if you actually want to apply as a female in some of the guild's you want I just want to have a gender balance ration. *Sweatdrop* And I just add up two female Exceed's because- Happy has Charle to *Cough* marry *cough* and I just want to make it fair with Lector and Frosch who haven't found one. Plus, I think Panther lily's too old for an Exceed in age... Anyway, happy reading. *Waves and leaves*


	2. Chapter 2

Sting mused at the guild's location. It seems to be completely oriental with eastern style western buildings and the castle which is right in front of them, is too. 'So they're location is in a foreign land... no wonder the guild's location is completely hidden.' "Master Sting, we're here." Rei called on him as he noticed that Sting had somewhat zone out as he was looking at the guild's landscape. Hearing that Sting obliged to enter the castle gates, or so he thought it was a castle.

"Master! Welcome back!"  
"Jou's back here too guys! Come on!"  
"Wait... Sabertooth's twin dragon's and Natsu Dragneel!?"  
"We already have Titania-san, Gray-san and Lucy-san here too..."  
"Ah! It's Happy!"  
"This day's going awesome!"  
"We get to meet the top guild's!"

Many other greetings were shared between the Dragon Song members and them. Sting, Rogue and even Natsu are surprised. Most of the members were teens around their age and some are maybe at Wendy and Romeo's age. Another majority of the members are adults but their age isn't as old as Macao or Wakaba. Jet and Droy's age would be accurate for them, or maybe Bisca and Alzack's age. Or so Natsu would think. Sting is surprised that the building is a large oriental house along with several garden's reflecting the eastern style houses.

"I'll be leaving master." Someone had called on the white haired teen. A girl who seems to be at the same age as Jou and his team walked past them as Rei guided the visitors inside. She had a pale complexion of her skin, her chestnut brown hair reaching up to her waist. Wearing what seem's like a general officer's military uniform. Rei simply greeted back to her, "Be safe." With that, the girl thinly smiled at him and left. Rogue who noticed the exchange asked. "I can see that you could do job's as official guild's but why is it that no one see's the faces of the members?"  
"Ah, that. We made a condition to the clients who asked our guild for a job."  
"That is?"  
"Never mention the appearance of any of our members who accepted their request to anyone who asked. Especially to Sorcerer's magazine. The names of our members and the guild are alright."  
"Your guild member's must really hate so much attention, huh?" Rogue mused. "Maybe Rogue-san. The council accepted this condition nonetheless so it's alright with the members." Rei replied. He soon added. "The one who passed by is one of our member's Andrea. She's an ice dragon slayer."  
"Dragon slayer?" Rogue wondered. Sting who had been beside Rogue through out the whole conversation asked the younger. "Really?" Rei chuckled lightly and answered. "Yes... In fact, we had four dragon slayer's, including Andrea."  
"Four!?"  
"Yes... I think you should introduce yourselves properly to them." The young master motioned towards the members who followed him. Jou sighed in response but nevertheless obliged. "...I'm Jou. I'm Master Rei's younger brother." He simply said. The two couldn't get much since he refused to say much towards them. The next one to do so was the white haired boy Leon. "I'm Leon Iceveil! I'm a hybrid first generation dragon slayer of water and ice!" He grinned at the end of his introduction. This surprised Sting and Rogue who were both the 3rd generation, a hybrid of a first generation and a second generation dragon slayer. "Surprised? Hybrid dragons actually did exist, or at least that's what Leon told me." The sky blue haired girl chuckled at their reactions and soon introduced herself. "My name is Ellis. I'm not a dragon slayer but my magic is Ventus."  
"Ventus?"  
"It's a type of casting magic where the weather of the day controls what elements you would be able to use. Like..." Ellis showed her hand and a fire ball appeared at the top of her palm. She soon throw it to Natsu who is being talked to some of the other members and seeing the flame, he jumped to wards it and ate it. After that, wind started to surround above her palm turning it to a ball and soon formed to Dragon Song's insignia. "That's pretty handy." Sting mused. "As handy as it is, it's not as advantageous as you think." Ellis sighed and motioned towards the last two who have yet to introduce themselves. The young boy did so first. "I'm Corona! A sun dragon slayer! And she's my twin sister Luna!" He pointed towards the blue haired girl who soon bowed lightly and introduced herself. "Nii-san mentioned it already, but I'm Luna. A moon dragon slayer."

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Ilya, Corona's exceed partner shouted and introduced herself. "The names Ilya and this wimpy and clumsy sister of mine is Aria!"  
"Awawa... You're being mean again onee-san..."  
"Stop being a crybaby and introduce yourself!"  
"Uhhh... I- I'm Aria..."  
Lector's eyes had hearts at them as he looked at Aria. Frosch looked at Ilya with the same eyes. Causing Sting and Rogue to chuckle. Corona and Luna who noticed the looks of Lector and Frosch at their exceed partner's chuckled too. "This is going to get interesting." Corona commented.

"Natsu!" The said teen look over to see Lucy calling. "Lucy!" He called back and also noticed Gray and Erza following her. "This is cool! We get to see the mirage guild Dragon Song!" Lucy said in excitement. Her eyes are clearly gleaming with glee as she saw the guild. "The guild doesn't look bad too." Erza commented. "But still..." Gray trailed as he look over at the members. "It's shocking that most of the members are around our age or even Wendy's." He added. "Yes..." Erza then added mentally. 'Wendy and Romeo might like to see others who are around their age.' "Natsu-san. And friends from Fairy Tail." Rei called them which gained their attention. "Will it be alright, if I ask you to keep the location of our guild, a secret?" He requested. "It's not much for us but may we ask, Master-"  
"Just Rei is fine Erza-san."  
"Rei, why is it that you want to keep the appearance or location of your guild, hidden?"  
Rei didn't give a response to her question. His expression was unreadable at the moment Erza asked but he regained composure and smiled thinly at the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. "We all have our own reasons, don't we?" Erza is somehow able to see that Rei didn't wish to talk about the reason just yet so she dismissed it. "Alright then." 'I think I would ask him some other time.'

* * *

"Eh? It's already done!?" A lavender haired girl cried in shock. "I apologize miss. The other guild who had taken the job before you came had already left." The client bowed. 'Oh well... I guess that means more free time for me~.' She thought brightly but then asked. "How does the mage look like?"  
"I'm sorry but as per agreement with that guild, I can not tell how they look like..."  
"Aww... what a bummer..."  
"But the guild the lassie came from is Dragon Song."  
'Dragon song...?' She mentally wondered and soon smiled at her client. "Thank you sir!" With that, she ran from the location she was supposed to take the quest. As soon as she is a bit away from the town, she wondered. "...Maybe they know something about Meldonia?" She thought of trying to find the member but to her bad luck, she remembered that the mage had already left. "Agghh... I can't believe I forgot that I don't even know where the mage is nor the location of the guild either!" She shouted out and ruffled her hair in frustration. She finally got over her frustration. "I guess I should return to the guild. The trimens are probably worried about me doing a job on my own." She murmured and ran once more. Now to return to her guild, Blue Pegasus.

* * *

"Aniki." Jou called his brother as he is about to enter his room to rest. The day had been too hectic for him as Fairy Tail and Sabertooth visits the members but most of the members are happy with it so he's happy too.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay? With Fairy Tail and Sabertooth visiting and all..."  
"I'm alright Jou. Besides that, you should be worrying about your team mates, Ellis and Leon. I saw them leaving the guild while the others are returning to their rooms."  
"...They must have headed over to that place."  
"...It's Dragonis, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..."

-  
"This place didn't change much." Ellis commented. The place they visited, Dragonis is nothing but ruins of buildings, meaning it was formerly a village or maybe a city. The land had been left out for a long time that plants and shrubs grow over at the buildings. "Maybe so, but it still gave a scent of nostalgia. And it never left here."  
"I guess so Leon... Dragonis... it's a home to most of us in Dragon Song had come from after all..."  
"But this place isn't safe to be called home anymore. At least that was before we lost it seven years ago."  
"...You're right..."

* * *

TransparentAnswer: This was really short... *Sweat drop* So far there's only two applicants that I have accepted.  
Andrea belongs to xoxo-vanilla and Ushio belongs to FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01.  
I wasn't supposed to update this until there's enough but I changed my mind. Also, I had changed some of the information the two of your characters had, I hope you're alright with it. *Sweatdrop* The next chapter of Fantasia: New World is at works so it'll come out a bit soon.


End file.
